


Together

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [6]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, idk cheese fest, super cheesy srlsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: I wanted to write an idea how to make Eiji immortal for Ankh, but withouth purple medals or other Greeeds powers
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Kamen Rider OOO [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Together

They were together for a while now.

Both of them got used already to new situations and them being together. Eiji would never admit that aloud, but he was almost dependent on Ankh being close. He couldn't imagine he could lose him again. It became new for him, that Ankh is watching his back. Asking if he ate, how many hours he slept, but at the other hand it was really, really nice and OOO got use to it way too fast. He didn't even notice how Ankh was looking at him more and more often. 

\- I got it - Greeed murmured one day, and silver simple coin shined in his hand, Eiji didn't have any time to react as cell medal hit him and Yummy exited his body. Ankh was standing calmly next to him, and his face was inexpressive, meanwhile monster rised and looked around. He grabbed Ankh's arms and Greeed smirked gently at him. Eiji was terrified. Maybe.. maybe Ankh was this pure greed after all? Maybe he hasn't really changed, but... 

Yummy looked at OOO and moved towards him. Trying to fight it was to pointless, Eiji was too heart broken to defend himself. Yummy wrapped his arms around him, but instead of pain he felt warm feeling in his chest, the monster turned into medals and entered his body again.

\- What did you do to me?! - Eiji grabbed Ankhs collar, when he snapped first confusion - Are you a monster...?! - he didn't finish this sentence, Greeed looked at him and there wasn't any anger or hate, he looked almost hurt what surprised the other man - A-Ankh, what did you do to me? What was that? Why did you do that?  
\- I'm sorry, I couldn' tell you, you are master of hiding your desires and I needed this one to be strong enough. Now Yummy will make sure to make it come true as long as you will have it.  
\- W-what? What desire Ankh, I don't understand?  
\- Wanting to be with me forever Eiji. Now you will, it will protect you.


End file.
